Skyverse
The Skyverse is a shared fictional universe based on characters that appear in the Skylanders: Heroes fanfiction series. Similar to the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), the Skyverse is established by crossing over common plot elements, settings, and characters. The series has been in production since 2015 and currently has twelve planned installments. BC will oversee development of every story in the Skyverse, along with BH under their PyroPhantom writing team. As of 2016, the series is planned to be divided into three sagas, or "Waves". The Skyverse will begin with Skylanders: Heroes, which will then be followed by a sequel, Skylanders: Heroes - Upgraded, and then Minis Unite which will conclude Wave One of the Skyverse. Wave Two will consist of Skylanders: Heroes - Asemetro, Skylanders: Heroes - Warp Drive, Pandergast the Magnificent, and conclude with Time of the Giants. Wave Three will consist of Spyro's Legacy, Skylanders: Heroes - Tournament of Champions, Scouts of Skylands, Doom Raiders, and Skylanders: Heroes - The Final Chapters, which will conclude the Skyverse as a whole. Wave One Skylanders: Heroes Skylanders: Heroes serves as the first installment in the Heroes series and the first installment in the Skyverse overall. The story focuses on a special team of Portal Masters known as the Elite Masters discovering the world of Skylands, trying to discover the mystery of Petrichor, and discover the whereabouts of Daniel's father. Skylanders: Heroes - Upgraded Skylanders: Heroes - Upgraded will serve as a sequel to Skylanders: Heroes, focusing on the Elite Masters going on new adventures, battling new and old enemies, and trying to solve new mysteries in Skylands such as the new Light and Dark elements. It will serve as the second installment in both the Heroes series and the Skyverse. Minis Unite Minis Unite will be a spin-off story focusing on the Mini Skylanders; serving as the third installment in the Skyverse, as well as the final installment of Wave One. Wave Two Skylanders: Heroes - Asemtro Skylanders: Heroes - Asemetro will serve as the third installment in the Heroes series and a sequel to Upgraded. In Skylanders: Heroes - Asemetro, the Elite Masters and the Skylanders make their way to the titular Asemetro City. Asemetro will also serve as the fourth installment in the Skyverse, as well as the first installment of Wave Two. Skylanders: Heroes - Warp Drive Skylanders: Heroes - Warp Drive will serve as the fourth installment in the Heroes series and a sequel to Asemetro. The story picks up a few months after the events of Asemetro, and will feature the SuperChargers and their vehicles in pivotal roles. Skylanders: Heroes - Warp Drive will also serve as the fifth installment in the Skyverse, as well as the second installment of Wave Two. Pandergast the Magnificent Pandergast the Magnificent will be a spin-off story based on the infamous race promoter of the same name, serving as the sixth installment in the Skyverse and the third installment of Wave Two. The story will take place immediately after the events of Warp Drive. Time of the Giants Time of the Giants will be a spin-off story centered around the Giant Skylanders. It will serve as the seventh installment in the Skyverse, as well as the final installment of Wave Two. Wave Three Spyro's Legacy Spyro's Legacy is an upcoming spin-off centering around the beloved purple dragon, Spyro. Additionally, Spyro's alternate counterparts from the original series and the Legend of Spyro trilogy will also serve pivotal roles throughout the story. Spyro's Legacy will be the eight installment in the Skyverse, as well as the first installment of Wave Three. Skylanders: Heroes - Tournament of Champions Skylanders: Heroes - Tournament of Champions will serve as the fifth installment of the Heroes series, the ninth installment of the Skyverse, and the second installment of Wave Three. In Tournament of Champions, the Elite Masters and the Skylanders must compete in a tournament that will ultimately decide the fate of the universe. Scouts of Skylands Scouts of Skylands is an upcoming female-centric spin-off focused on Cali, Tessa, and Mags on a mission to save Skylands from a new and mysterious threat. Scouts of Skylands will serve as the tenth installment in the Skyverse, as well as the third installment of Wave Three. Doom Raiders Doom Raiders is an upcoming spin-off based on the supervillain team of the same name. In Doom Raiders, the team of former villains must band together again to protect Skylands from one if its oldest enemies. Doom Raiders will serve as the eleventh installment of the Skyverse, as well as the fourth installment of Wave Three. In addition, Doom Raiders will serve as the final spin-off story in the series. Skylanders: Heroes - The Final Chapters Skylanders: Heroes - The Final Chapters will focus on the Elite Masters facing their greatest challenge ever; the Elite Masters must lead the Skylanders, along with all of Skylands, into battle as they fight to protect the entire universe from their most powerful and dangerous enemy yet. As the name suggests, it will serve as the final installment in both the Heroes series and the Skyverse as a whole. Category:BCtheBoss Category:BCtheBoss's Projects Category:BHCreations Category:Protected Pages Category:Skylanders: Heroes Category:Fanfiction Category:Series Category:Skyverse